


What is love? {Eiji and Ash}

by Blondkitten25



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondkitten25/pseuds/Blondkitten25
Summary: What if Ash hadn't stayed at the library? What if the librarian was smart and actually called an ambulance? What if our true love birds actually got together and had their happy ending?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. The hospital?

Ash held the wound in his stomach, feeling the blood pouring gradually out of it. The image of Eiji's black hair filled his eyes, as small tears trickled down his face. Ash glanced down at the letter, trying his hardest to finish reading it. The blurriness of his eyes wasn't helping at the moment. 

Aslan stumbled into a seat, clutching the note with his open hand, trying to look past the blood and tear stains. The tears cleared, causing the male to read the final few lines,"  _ You're not alone. I'm by your side. My soul is always with you." Eiji, my soul, is with you as well. _

\--------------------------------

The librarian slowly made her way around the library, doing her afternoon rounds. She noticed a familiar blonde with his head resting in his arms. She smiled to herself as she leisurely made her way over.  _ He knows the rules: he's been coming here for years.  _

The librarian made her way up to the "sleeping" male, softly trying to shake him awake," You there? You really shouldn't sleep here. It must be nice; Oh lord, someone call 911!"

The brunette frantically searched her pocket for her phone, trying to call an ambulance. The people surrounding her began to panic as she looked insane, flipping out over a "sleeping" male.

\--------------------------------

The ambulance workers hurridly placed Aslan's body onto the stretcher, wheeling him to the emergency transport van. They hooked the blonde male up to an oxygen tank, watching him stir and sputter random phrases and words. 

Aslan's jade eyes gradually opened, the blurry images of people floating above him. Emergency sirens filled the confused blonde's ears. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Words such as "blood" and "knife" echoed around the still swirling male's head. He looked around for his black-haired soulmate. The bloodstained letter that he was clutching was nowhere to be seen, causing the male to panic more. 

"Eiji..." He murmured, his eyes closing once more, allowing the darkness to cover him once more. 

\--------------------------------

Max and Jessica rushed to the hospital, Max on the phone with Sing," They found him stabbed in the library, still holding the letter you gave him. Do you know who could've done this?"

"No, but I'm on my way. Bones and Alex are coming as well; tell me if anything happens, okay!" Sing asked, his breath quick and anxious.

"I will, I promise!" Max promised, slowly hanging up the phone.

Max looked at his ex-wife, tenderly squeezing her hand. Jessica smiled and grasped their handhold, pressing her thumbs to the side of her lover's hands, almost promising an eternal promise. Max hummed and leaned against his wife, praying Aslan would make it through.

\--------------------------------

The doctor shocked Aslan's body once more. The blonde's body jolted, but the line remained flat. They did it again, noticing a slight pulse, giving them small hope that the male laying lifeless would soon recover. 

\--------------------------------

Aslan looked around his surroundings, noticing a familiar flimsy purple mohawk. He took a step forward, not trusting the new found land he stood on. 

"Shor-... ter," He called, unable to believe the male, who he had killed, was standing in front of him. 

The male turned around and smiled, opening his arms for the blonde. Aslan took the chance and ran, jumping into his previous best friend's arms. Shorter shushed the shaking male and softly combed through his hair until Aslan stopped trembling. 

"Ash, you can't stay here," The hazel-eyed male mumbled.

"But why?" Aslan asked, softly squeezing his beloved friend once more.

"Eiji needs you. You deserve to be happy with him. If you stay here, he will live a life of misery," Shorter muttered, smoothly caressing the laters back. 

"Will I see you again?" Aslan asked, his body starting to feel heavy as he slipped the Shorters grip.

"Of course, stay strong, alright."

\--------------------------------

Aslan shot up, his heart beating out of his chest as he quickly analyzed his surroundings.  _ The hospital? I'm in the hospital. I need Max, where's Max?  _ The blonde attempted to swing his legs off and over the bed, trying to stand before a nurse came and sat him back down. 

"Max? Where is he?" Aslan questioned, still fidgety and frantic from the experience he just had. 

"He's in the waiting room, hon'. Would you like me to get him?" The nurse asked as she readjusted the lynx's IV. 

"Yes, please."

\--------------------------------

Aslan twiddled his thumbs as he waited for his "father" to show.  _ Come on, Max, I know your old ass is here. I just need some information, and you're taking forever.  _

"Ash, you're awake! Oh, thank the lord!" Max breathed as he entered the room.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, old man. Where's Eiji?" The blonde asked, his leg anxiously shaking.

\--------------------------------

** Hey loves!! How are yall?  **

** So this show literally broke me and, I needed a way to cope. I genuinely love this show and ahhhh- just enjoy. **


	2. Advancing

Ibe shifted, causing Eiji to sit up and blink at the older male. Ibe shrugged and pulled Eiji's head back into his shoulder. Eiji hummed and closed his eyes. Ibe brushed his fingers through Eiji's hair, praying the news wasn't real. 

He couldn't deliver the dreadful news to Eiji. That was his soulmate anyone could see. If Aslan was dead, Ibe refused to tell Eiji.

\--------------------------------

Eiji stopped walking, hearing the gentle squealing of a youthful girl. Morī _!!  _ Eiji frantically wound around in a circle, spotting his younger sister running toward him.

"Ei!!!" She shouted, jumping into her brothers, tears streaming toppled her cheeks.

"Morī!!" Eiji smiled, catching his sister, tenderly swinging her around.

The two smiled and just hugged: Ibe chuckled as he looked around for Eiji's parents. The two adults looked around, rushing past other passengers, trying to find their young child.

\--------------------------------

It has been a few months since Eiji came home. All of his friends asked him a million questions and wanted to know every minute of his trip. He told them a filtered version and showed them pictures of Aslan. The male had poled vault again, the happy memories of Aslan and his first interaction. 

Eiji hummed and stroked his arm before searching through his T-shirt drawer. One of Alsan's shirts came into view and, Eiji grabbed it at once, sniffed it, the calming scent of his friend filling his nose. 

It smelled like cigarettes, sweat, and oil. Eiji gripped the shirt to his chest, not daring to drop the shirt. The adolescent male began to uncontrollably sob, sniffles, and soft coughing filled the room. 

Doubts and worries flooded his head, causing him to shake.  _ What if Ash doesn't want me? Did I not make him happy? Was that time spent together nothing?  _

A knock started Eiji, and he hastily wiped the tears from his face and shoved Ash's shirt under his pillow," Yes?"

"May I come in?" Ibe's soothing voice made its way through the wooden door.

"Yeah, it's fine," Eiji sniffled.

Ibe opened the door and sat on the edge of Eiji's bed, holding his breath as if he had something to say. Eiji quietly cocked his head, tugging on the sheet of his bed. 

"How are you doing?" Ibe asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What's up. Why are you acting funny?" 

Eiji furrowed his eyebrows, becoming aggravated with his mentor. Ibe's palms sweat as he looked away from Eiji.

\--------------------------------

Aslan had recovered for a few months. His physical recovery was quick, but his mental state wasn't all the way there. They sat him in the dull white room of the mental hospital, clutching the itchy papery sheets. He followed the shaking trees. The howling of the wind reminded him of the worse days. The days before he met Eiji.

Aslan pressed his palm against the window: the happy memories of him and his friend filled his mind. The summer days were they cuddled in the grassy fields of his home, the times his "wife" cooked his food, the nights where he would wake up shaking and, Eiji would be in his bed singing him back to sleep. The warm feeling filled his heart, and the blonde cried.

He clutched his shirt as the memories became worse and worse. Shorters death, beating Aurthur, and finally never being able to make it to Eiji. He was stuck in this horrid hospital of which he hated. The therapist who annoyed him with the same questions over and over, the nurses who always hit on him, the restricted visits, it was driving him insane. 

_ What's today? Friday? Wait... it's today!! I get to leave this hellhole!!  _ The blonde quickly turned his head, wiping the tears from his eye's trying to catch a glimpse.  _ He's almost here! _

\--------------------------------

Max checked the last box of approval before handing the clipboard to the front lady as Aslan made his way toward Max. Max smiled and ruffled the blondes' hair. The two made their way out of the building and, Aslan hurriedly clung to Max's arm.

"I wanna call Eiji," he mumbled, his voice shaking and soft.

"Okay, I'll call Ibe when we get to the car," Max reassured with a smile, not wanting to startle the newly freed prisoner. 

Aslan opened the car door, slipping into the backseat. Max entered the car and immediately started searching through his contacts to find Ibe.

Max gave Aslan the phone as it rang. Aslan tapped his fingers against the back of Max's phone case, trying to wait and not become angry with Ibe even though he was taking forever. The soft, sleepy voice of Ibe made its way through the phone speaker.

"Hello?" Ibe hummed into the phone as he stirred his hot chocolate.

"Ibe, is Eiji with you?" Aslan hurriedly spat into the phone.

"Yeah, he's asleep. Do you want to talk to him or something?"

"No, don't wake him right now, but call me back when he's awake, please."

\--------------------------------

** So I did a thing! I love how this is turning out. I know the chapters are short but, I'm trying my hardest, and I hope you guys are enjoying them.  **


	3. Your voice

The phone rang, causing Aslan to jump from his bed. Aslan held the small object to his chest, trying not to cry. He had been up all night; he couldn't wait one moment more. 

Aslan answered. He stood in silence, waiting for his soulmate's sweet voice to fill his ears once more. Time suggested to slowly subside as he waited for the ladder to speak.

"Hello," Eiji hesitantly started.

When Ibe handed the young man the phone and told him to call Max, Eiji was skeptical. The sleepy male scrolled through the phone's contacts, stumbling upon Max's name. Eiji sat shaking as he awaited someone's voice, only to meet with silence. 

"Hi Eiji," Alsan mumbled. 

The small voice he used soon became wet sobs. His knees slammed as they met the floor. The blonde could not care less at the moment. The thought of Eiji making it made him so thrilled.  _ He survived.  _

Eiji held his breath as he heard Aslan fall.  _ He made it!  _ Eiji smiled as the tears ran to the bottom of his cheeks. Ibe just watched the world scene unfold. 

The two lovers sat in the raging quiet, neither daring to speak any stimulation could cause them both to break even more. Aslan brought his knees to his chest as he sobbed into them. Eiji smiled and began wiping the excessive burden of tears.

"Hey," Eiji greeted weakly, his voice hoarse and strained.

Aslan sniffed a few times before responding," Hey."

\---------------------------------------------------

Eiji's soft snores vibrated against Aslan's chest. The two refused to fall asleep without the other. Max and Ibe tried, but it was no use; the lovebirds would never give one another up.

Max knocked on the door before opening it to see if his child was still asleep. Aslan laid as he usually did, curled up around the one object that connected him and Eiji. 

\------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks of this, Aslan was used to being woken up by the Okumura household. He didn't mind it, though he felt at home when they spoke. 

The blonde awoke to a young girl's voice," E, wake up!"

Aslan chuckled and deliberately sat up.  _ Eiji's sister suggests bratty but sweet.  _ Aslan stretched out; his daily routine was angrily awaiting him. 

The blonde made his way downstairs to start the coffee machine. After the liquid began filling the pot, he made his way toward Michael's room. The kid was now his brother, so Aslan took care of him. 

Aslan gently knocked on the kid's door before opening it. Mikey was still asleep, tucked up under the covers. Aslan cracked a smile as he made his way toward the bed. 

"Hey, kiddo. You wanna go to the park today?" Aslan asked as he gingerly ran his fingers through Mikey's red hair.

Michael stirred, a radiant smile sporting his face," Yeah, I haven't gone in ages!"

"Well, let's make it happen! I'll go tell your mommy and daddy okay," Aslan got up, but a gentle tug on his shirt made him stop. 

"No! Not yet... Can you stay here for a little?" 

\------------------------------------------

Aslan picked up the child who slept in his arms and carried him down the hall to the kitchen. He stealthily poured himself a cup of coffee without waking the child. Aslan then made his way to the living room to watch some tv. He knew the folks would wanna sleep in, so he didn't wake them. 

Max yawned as he stumbled out of the bedroom. Aslan chuckled and tossed a wave at the old man. Max cocked a brow but waved back. Jessica was quick to follow, her natural face looking as gracious as ever. She quickly turned to face Aslan, a generous smile donning her lips. 

\-------------------------------------

Aslan watched from afar as Mikey played on the playground. The park was quite empty since it was older. Aslan felt a sense of nostalgia as he watched his younger brother play. 

"Ashy, come push me," Mikey yelled as he climbed onto a swing. 

The blonde smiled and made his way over, never being able to deny the small ones' request. 

\---------------------------------------

** Hey loves! I know this chapter is shorter than most, but; I wanted to give you something! I know I haven't written in a while. I took a mental health break, so please be respectful.  **

** I just wanted to let you all know as well, ASH AS A BIG BROTHER!!!! That is all. I hope you have a good day/night and, if you haven't heard it today, I love you.  **


	4. Meeting

While pulling up to the drop-aside, Aslan eagerly bounced his leg. It had been two years since Aslan had seen Eiji; the two could finally meet once more. Aslan had been eager for weeks; he was going to see his lover once more. 

Michael peered his head over the passenger seat, his bright blue eyes gazing into Aslan's head, a small smile on his face. The eleven-year-old had grown considerably attached to the blonde over the years. Aslan treated Mikey as his own brother, caring for him.

Max put the car in park and looked over at his anxious son. Aslan noticed and glanced over, his leg still moving a million miles a minute. Aslan smiled at his father, his anxiety diminishing for a moment. Max chuckled and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Ash, calm. Eiji is just as anxious as you. Relax. And make sure you two come and visit," Max said before unlocking the car. 

Aslan rolled his eyes and left the car. For the first time in forever, Aslan knew if he spoke, he would start crying. Aslan pulled upon the trunk, removing his suitcase before closing it. He sighed as he brushed his fingers against the old rust car hood. 

Aslan gripped his suitcase handle and moved around the car to see his brother. Mikey instantly rolled down his window, admiration, and love sparking within his blue eyes. Aslan smiled and ruffled the young-ins hair: tears were gently trickling down Mikey's face. Aslan began rubbing the tears away.

The blonde crouched," Make sure your good for mom and dad, okay? I won't hesitate to fly back if I have to. Understand?" 

The brunette nodded and leaned into Aslan's hand," Yeah, of course! You will be back, right?" 

"Of course I will. I have to visit my baby brother," The blonde smirked as he observed the child become excited. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll call dad when I land, okay."

"Promise?!"

"Pinky promise," The blonde held out his pinky so Mikey could interlock fingers.

Aslan saw no point in the dumb promise, but he and the kid had been doing them forever. Aslan ruffled Mikey's hair once more for good measure before backing away. The blonde waved once more to the car as he passed through the doors. 

The loud sputter of feet and luggage sang to the blonde. Aslan regarded as families got together, children running around and annoying their parents. He smiled, knowing that would be his world soon enough. 

\-------------------------------

Eiji chewed the base of his thumb. He saw more and more people pass.  _ Where is Ash? This should have been his flight! Unless I got it wrong but, I- _

Ibe smile placed a hand on the concerned male's shoulder. Eiji snapped out of his little headspace and looked up at the older male. 

"He's here. Calm, before you miss him," Ibe commented as his eyes scanned the crowd once more. 

Eiji nodded, looking back into the sea. Many voices and sounds overlapped one another, making it hard for the male to spot the only voice he truly yearned for. 

Aslan looked up from his phone. He was trying to find his way around the Japanese airport. He made his way to the outskirts of the halls walking, relatively slow. The blonde felt Eiji's presence but couldn't pinpoint it. 

Abruptly everything went still as Eiji's brown eyes met Aslan's jade ones. The two lovers' heartbeats set, causing them to both click back into reality. The loud rushing sound of people filled the hall once more. Eiji stood from the uncomfortable airport chair, his feet dancing across the dense airport floor. Tears bubbled up in the brunette's eyes as he moved: his body shook.  _ He's actually here! _

Aslan stood still, his own body messing with him. The love of his life was just across the aisle, and yet he couldn't bring himself to move. Eiji slowed his pace as he approached Aslan. Eiji confusingly cocked his head, his arms reaching out to Aslan. 

Aslan took the opportunity and grabbed Eiji's arm, pulling the brunette into a bear hug. Eiji solemnly laughed and held onto the blonde, slowly rocking them back and forth comfortably. Aslan sobbed into Eiji's shoulder, holding onto Eiji as if he was the food they deprived Aslan of his entire life.

"I missed you," Aslan mumbled into Eiji's chest. 

As Eiji gently rubbed Aslan's back, his tears began trickling down his cheeks. At this moment, Eiji was unable to speak coherently. He just continued to rock them back and forth. 

\-------------------------------

Eiji looked down at the sleeping blonde. Aslan refused to sleep anywhere else.  _ Ironic huh.  _ Eiji hummed along to a soft melody that had been stuck in his head. His finger blissfully ran through Aslan's hair. 

_ I can't believe it's almost been a year since that day. I love you  _ **_ Aslan Jade Callenreese.  _ **

Shorter sniffled, gentle tears falling down his face. He put his hands over his face, pushing his sunglasses up into his mohawk. The muscular being wanted to sob out, but he knew better. He had no right to be jealous of them. It's not his fault that Aslan and Eiji fell in love. Shorter thought that maybe if he distracted himself, he would stop crying. 

Shorter pushed his sunglasses back over his face, trying to hide his red eyes. He glanced back at Griffin, who was peacefully reading a novel. Griffin looked up from his chapter holding the book between his index finger and his thumb. Shorter beckoned him over silently. Griffin sighed and made his way over. 

"Aren't you happy for him?" Shorter asked, trying to hide the tremble in his voice. 

Griffin peered over the edge, looking at his brother. Aslan turned over, snuggling more into his lover. Giffin nodded and hummed to himself. 

"Is that Eiji?" 

"Yeah, he really saved our asses," Shorter replied, tears lazily crawling down his cheeks.

Shorter took off his glasses, refusing to wipe the emotion-based water off his face. Griffin took pity on the young man. Aslan was his initial genuine love, after all. 


End file.
